


Cages

by OrchidSpider



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Death, Beating, Child Abuse, Child Death, Child Neglect, Depression, Electrocution, Flashbacks, Graphic Description of Corpses, Memory Loss, My First Fanfic, Panic Attacks, Past Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Bond, Psychological Torture, Suicidal Thoughts, Torture, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic, those last two ain't exactly the rights tags but eh close enough :/
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrchidSpider/pseuds/OrchidSpider
Summary: The first thing E-13 noticed when he woke up was a dull, throbbing pain all over his body. He had a pounding headache, his muscles ached, and his jaw was sore. The second thing he noticed was the cold. It was absolutely freezing. He shivered, trying to warm his small frame but to no avail. Curling up, he struggled to fall back to the quiet numbness of sleep. Then, the smell hit. He gagged, sitting up quickly.Old vomit sat in a drying pool in the corner of his small dimly lit cell. Fecal matter and urine in another. Dry, crusted blood lay smeared on the walls and floor. Flies buzzed incessantly around the room; their sound impossibly loud and irritating. He tried to breathe through his mouth, but the smell was still as strong as ever.





	Cages

**Author's Note:**

> This story was for a school project I had to cut it short because of time restraints. I hated the ending I had to give it so I'm continuing the story instead. This entire thing is literally just a mix of my fav hydra peter fics, tropes and me venting I've literally never written anything before but this is actually super fun,,

The first thing E-13 noticed when he woke up was a dull, throbbing pain all over his body. He had a pounding headache, his muscles ached, and his jaw was sore. The second thing he noticed was the cold. It was absolutely freezing. He shivered, trying to warm his small frame but to no avail. Curling up, he struggled to fall back to the quiet numbness of sleep. Then, the smell hit. He gagged, sitting up quickly.

Old vomit sat in a drying pool in the corner of his small dimly lit cell. Fecal matter and urine in another. Dry, crusted blood lay smeared on the walls and floor. Flies buzzed incessantly around the room; their sound impossibly loud and irritating. He tried to breathe through his mouth, but the smell was still as strong as ever.

They never cleaned his room anymore; never took him out to the bathroom or showers. Not after he tried to escape. This was his punishment; letting him sit and rot in his own filth and only taking him out to perform experiments on him or bring him to the arena to fight other mutants. They barely fed him and when they did it was cold stale bread and some kind of disgusting vegetable broth. He spent his days memorizing the metal walls and counting flies.

E-13 lay back down and stared at the fly-covered ceiling, thinking about his predicament. God he wished he just followed the damn rules. Wished he never started thinking about the outside world; what it was like. It was a shame, really, as he used to be their favourite. He was the best fighter and very obedient. He relished in defeating everyone unfortunate enough to be put against him in the arena. He executed those weaker than him without question, without hesitation. In return, they gave him exclusive rewards like turning up the heat for his cell and feeding him slightly better food.

But he was ungrateful. He hated how he lived. He hated being pushed around and beaten, and hated how the smallest mistakes were punished severely. It irritated him how the other inmates took every opportunity to get him in trouble, even if it meant being punished themselves. He just had to try and get out. After his exclusive perks were removed and they started slowly starving him, he just couldn’t keep up. He became nothing more than a glorified punching bag for others to beat around.

E-13 realized he was crying, his face wet with tears. He quickly sat up and wiped them away. Getting up and walking across the room, E-13 carefully stepped over the filth on the floor and crouched by the steel door. He pressed his ear right up next to it, trying to hear the footsteps of the guards. He had no way of telling what time it was from inside of his cell, so he memorized the steps of the different guards and kept track of their shifts to know the relative time. After a bit of silence, he gave up.

Leaning his back against the door, he closed his eyes and felt around the frame. He’d completely memorized it by now, but it was still comforting. His mind started drifting off, thinking about warm meat and vegetable soup when suddenly-

BANG

A loud gunshot blasted through the silence. E-13 immediately leaped to the other side of the room. He pressed his body against the corner farthest from the door, adrenaline coursing through him. There was yelling outside; people screaming orders, people getting shot. Suddenly, the door to his cell swung open, and an officer burst in. E-13 lunged at her, using his claws and teeth to rip into the woman. But he was still weak and was quickly thrown off. The officer aimed her gun at E-13’s head and froze, shocked to see a child in front of her.

E-13 took his chance and bolted out of the room. Sprinting through the halls as the woman yelled at him to stop. E-13’s body slammed into the wall as he turned the corner, looking frantically for a way out. His vision was fuzzy, his lungs burned, and his entire body screamed at him to stop, but he couldn’t. He had to keep going. He could still hear the officer behind him hot on his trail.

E-13 suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. He heard a group of officers coming his way. He was trapped. Panicking, he searched the hallway for a way out and spotted a vent high on the wall. Quickly, he leaped up to it, grabbing onto the edge. But just as he did so, was tackled to the ground.

E-13 tried to fight back, but his body was too weak. The woman from before jabbed something into his neck and exhaustion quickly washed over him. As he struggled to keep his eyes open, he heard the officers talking to each other. He tried his best to listen to what they were saying. Someone said something about questioning him. The words filled him with a sense of complete and utter dread as he quickly lost consciousness.


End file.
